Misunderstanding
by Usulplushie
Summary: short shot Sakura finally got a date with Sasuke, but Karin had to ruin it. As the poor girl waited in the rain, Itachi came to save her. Will this misunderstanding break them? I may add more shots later on. AU


Short shots. Maybe I will make it longer. Note this story is out of context because I'm basing this off a manga that I love.

Note that _italics_ are thoughts.

**Misunderstanding**

"That stupid Haruno. I'm going to ruin her date with Sasuke-kun. That is what she gets from stealing him from me," Karin thought darkly as she texted Sasuke from Sakura's phone that she stole earlier that day.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun~ I know you wanted us to meet at the park on Sunday at 11am, but is it okay if we meet at the Suna Station instead? I will be waiting. 3"

Karin sneered as she dropped the phone into a sink filled with water. She secretly slipped it back into the poor girl's bag, with no witnesses.

_Sunday_

"_Where is Sasuke-kun? Did I have the meeting place wrong?_" Sakura thought to herself as she took out her cell phone. "_Huh? Why is it black? I was so nervous about the date that I forgot to charge it!_" Sakura looked around the park and noticed the public clock read 11:03. She looked around in confusion, thinking that Sasuke must be running late and there was nothing to be worried about.

"_Suna Station..._" Sasuke looked around the station's exit. "_Huh, Sakura isn't here, yet?_"

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin smiled as she approached the dark haired boy.

"Oh... Karin."

"I'm here with a message from Sakura. She said her phone broke and she had something urgent to do, so she can't make it. Sorry."

Sasuke sighed, "_Such a klutz, Sakura..._"

"Sasuke-kun, since you are here, why don't we go on a walk?" The glasses wearing girl asked as she got closer.

"No thanks..."

"Please, Sasuke-kun. Just for a little while? We're classmates, aren't we?"

Sasuke gave her a weary look, "Fine."

Sakura looked all around her, feeling worried. "_It's almost twelve, where is Sasuke-kun? Did something happen to him? I should have charged my phone... if something went wrong... he can't call me now..._"

Just then, it suddenly started pouring rain. Pitter, patter. The water soaked into the girl's long pink hair. Sakura looked around for a spot to hide, but this park had no shelter. Sakura shook her head, whipping her hair. "_I can't move from here. When Sasuke-kun comes, he won't be able to see me._" The girl tightened her fist and smiled, "_I have waited for this day for so long, I won't leave._"

"The rain sure is harsh... right? Sasuke-kun," Karin tried to start a conversation as she and Sasuke waited for the rain to pass inside a café.

"Seriously, what was so urgent for Sakura..." Sasuke muttered to himself, completely ignoring the girl in front of him. "_She was so excited for our date. Something major must have happened._"

Karin sighed, "Sasuke-kun, do you really like Sakura?"

Sasuke was silent, but the soft gaze in his eyes answered the question.

"Sasuke-kun, I thought you said all girls were annoying and you weren't interested in dating anyone! Why now? Why her out of everyone!?"

The boy watched the frustrated girl in front of him and propped his head between his arms, "Actually... I met Sakura a long time ago..."

"Huh?"

"I know you and Sakura aren't really friends, Karin, so I know you won't tell her this. But I met Sakura a long time ago when we were children. She was the one who comforted me when my parents passed away."

Red eyes widen in shock, "Wha?"

"Sakura doesn't know that I had been thinking about her ever since that incident. But now that I know she likes me... I want to try opening up to someone again."

"But Sakura likes you because you're the SASUKE," Karin screamed, shocking everyone in the store.

"I know that, but I hope she will like me for me soon..." Sasuke whispered softly with a smile on his usually expressionless face.

"I see..." Karin became quiet. "_Sakura actually likes him for more than that... Even though we are rivals, I know that her feelings are genuine, she likes Sasuke because she wants to love him. She wants to give him what he doesn't have..._"

Sakura looked on the ground, fighting the cold that was building up. "_Sasuke-kun, where are you... Come soon..._" Her breaths were coming out in puffs against the cold.

"Haruno-san?"

Sakura jerked her head up, "Sasuke-kun?!"

A concerned Itachi was leaning over Sakura, with an umbrella in hand. "What are doing? Standing in the pouring rain like this? You're soaked."

"Uchiha-san..." Sakura didn't know what to think as she stared into Itachi's onxy orbs. In the past, she had a small crush on this sempai, but those feelings faded when she meet Sasuke.

"Your face is red, are you okay?" Itachi asked as he placed his on her forehead, "Stop standing here, I will take you home. Come on..." He reached out to grab her hand, but Sakura jerked it away.

"I can't! I have to wait for him!"

Itachi's eyes widen as Sakura's emerald eyes snapped shut and she fell forward into his arms. "Haruno-san?"

"Why? Why didn't you come?" Sakura mumbled in her sleep, trying to grab onto something comforting. "Don't leave me..."

"It's fine, it's fine. I'm here," a gentle voice soothed Sakura and a gentle hand patted her head gently. "I'm right here, everything will be fine."

"_So warm... Sasuke-kun?_" Sakura pulled back and her eyes widen in shock.

Sitting right in front of her was the taller, older Uchiha. His eyes were warm and his long locks were loose around his shoulders. "Are you feeling better?"

"Uchiha-san?!" Sakura screamed as she leaped back, "Sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

Itachi laughed softly and leaned forward, "What? Is there something wrong with me?"

Sakura blushed, "No! It's not that!"

Itachi sighed and moved back, "I was just teasing."

"_Uchiha-san..._" Sakura couldn't believe that Uchiha Itachi was trying to make her feel better. From what she heard from Sasuke and other people, Itachi was a very serious person.

"Anyways... Haruno-san..." Itachi's eyes narrowed, "What were you doing in the rain like that? I don't know what you were doing or who you were waiting for, but standing in the rain like that is ridiculous. You must take care of yourself."

Itachi rubbed his forehead, "And a guy that makes you wait like that... isn't good to begin with."

Sakura watched Itachi's back, "_What should I do?_"

"Uchiha-san, he isn't bad! My phone died so I couldn't contact him, that's all!" "_I can't tell him that it is Sasuke-kun!_"

The man watched the girl's red face and nervous expression. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You still seem a bit sick, rest a bit more. I will take you home later."

"Ah... Thank you."

Sakura was still disoriented as she looked around the room. It was very organized and neat. Just then, she noticed her dress hanging against a shelf. "_Huh?"_ Sakura looked down and noticed she was wearing an over sized t-shirt. "_Why am I dressed like this?!_"

When Itachi re-entered the room with a glass of water and medicine, Sakura dove under his covers. "Uchiha-san... my... my clothes..."

Watching her flustered expression, Itachi laughed, "Don't worry. The house cleaner was still here when I took you home. She changed your clothes, I swear."

Sakura removed her hands from her burning cheeks, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Itachi sighed, "Would I lie?"

Sakura shook her head and quickly ate the medicine as Itachi instructed. "By the way, it is getting cold, I will lend you a jacket when I take you home."

The girl nodded, took her dress off the hanger, and ran into the bathroom to change.

"Um, Uchiha-san, you live with Sasuke-kun, right?" Sakura asked softly as Itachi handed her his leather jacket. "_Why isn't he home yet? Did something happen to him?_"

"Yeah, but I don't really keep tabs on him." "_Was he the one she was waiting for?_"

"_She isn't home yet,_" Sasuke sighed as he said goodbye to Sakura's parents, "_Where is she, it's so late already._"

"Thanks for taking me home."

Sasuke turned around, "_Is that Sakura's voice?_" He turned a corner and saw a familiar car.

"Is here alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for driving me."

"No problem, be careful," Itachi whispered as he helped Sakura out of his car.

Sakura smiled warmly at Itachi, "Thanks, Uchiha-san."

Itachi patted her hair gently, "You were no trouble at all. Take care."

"I will," a light blush was evident on her cheeks.

Sakura watched Itachi drove off. "_I better keep this a secret from Sasuke-kun..._"

Her eyes widen when she saw the boy of her thoughts waiting in front of her house. "Sasuke-kun?!"

His dark eyes were narrowed and a deeper than normal frown was resting on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke growled, "Your urgent business was my brother?!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "What is doing on?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura felt ill at the violent movement, "No, I..."

"What were you two doing?!"

Sakura was shocked by the hurt look on Sasuke's face. She had never seen this broken expression on his face before. "_He misunderstood!_"

The boy sighed, "That's enough."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I guess your old crush for my brother hasn't faded yet... You still choose him over me."

Sakura gasped, "No, Sasuke-kun! That's not it! Wait!"


End file.
